Une journée au camp d'entraînement
by Crazy Av
Summary: Quand et comment Akashi et Bokuto trouvent le temps de s'amuser pendant le camp d'entraînement Lemon en vu x) payring BokoutoxAkashi


**Hey hey x) me revoilà xDDD ouais je tiens pas en place je sais uwu même après du 13h 17h je pète la forme xD yeah,bon je vous propose un petit BokuAka durant le camps d'entraînement x)avec un lemon en prime x) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'a moi**

* * *

La journée bien plus qu'entamée le soleil déclinant petit à petit diffusant une douce lumière orangé,on pouvait encore entendre les cries de joie et d'admiration d'un certain joueur au cheveux de soleil à l'égard d'un senpai au cheveux argenté en bataille.

-Whoua !c'est trop fort Bokuto-san ! souriait Hinata au côtés du plus grand,je veux faire pareil !

-Hey hey ha ouais ? tu trouves ça classe ?

-Je veux faire que toi Bokuto-san ! disait toujours le petit bloqueur centrale les yeux d'admiration

Le plus grand et le petit rouquin s'entendant à merveille

les deux concernés étant devenue assez proches,même si Koutaro était encore plus proche de Keiji qui était son petit amis,Kuroo se faisant un plaisir de taquiner Bokuto les deux jeune garçons s'étant vite lié d'amitié

La journée se passant plutôt bien à la fois pour Nekoma,Karasuno et Fukurodani,chaque équipe faisant plusieurs matchs,les corbeaux s'améliorant sans cesse ,les scores de chaque match se resserrant un peu plus.

Le soir arrivant Bokuto criant le nom de son petit ami

-Akaaaaashi !l'appelait le jeune blanc avec un immense sourire le visage

-Quoi encore qu'est ce que tu veux ? soupira le noiraud

qui attendait le jeune homme

-T'as vu comment j'ai assuré ! c'était trop classe t'as vu ?!

-Ouais c'était impressionnant,dit t'il aussi calme que d'habitude

-Yeah ! je suis chaud patate !merci Akashi ! souriait toujours l'attaquant,on mange ensemble ? lui proposa t'il ?

-Ouais comme d'habitude

-T'est trop mignon Akashi

-Ne dit pas des choses comme ça aussi embrassante ! rougit t'il surprit du compliments de son petit ami

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux je dises d'autre que la vérité !souriait t'il toujours

-Bokuto tais toi ! ce dernier riant de bon cœur l'entraînement se terminant sous les cris d'Hinata qui se faisait courser par Kageyama pour diverse raison.

Koutaro et Keiji étant les derniers dans les vestiaires le regard du passeur glissant sur son attaquant de petit ami torse nu encore en boxer l'admirant sans vergogne avec envie se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur le regard plein de désir,bon dieu avait t'il une idée de l'effet qu'il lui faisait ?! crétin d'idiot de chouette ! criait son esprit. Merde il se sentait excité par cet idiot aussi beau qu'un véritable dieu grec en un rien de temps,mais il était si bien foutu,son corps brute,ses muscles parfait,sa taille et sa peau douce,c'était illégale d'être aussi beau.

-Akashi ça va ? tu as un soucis ? lui demanda inquiet l'argenté en voyant son amant rester planter là tel un poteau de volley

-Hein ?fit t'il sortit de sa contemplation,heuu ouais ouais,habille toi reste pas à poil si tu veux pas que je viole,grogna t'il

-Je pense que ça en serais pas un vu que je rêve sans cesse que tu me saute dessus,lui murmura t'il de façon sensuel embrassant délicatement le cou pour lui faire perdre pieds petit à petit y laissant un suçon des plus visible pour marquer son territoire,ses mains passant sous le t-shirt de son noiraud caressant son torse ses doigts s'attardant sur ses bouton de rose.

-Continue comme ça et je m'occupe de ton cul la chouette grogna t'il

-Ha oui ? sourit t'il passant ses bras autour de la taille de son passeur aux cheveux d'ébène effleurent doucement le fruit de tous ses désirs déjà tendu,se dernier laissant un soupir de bien être s'échapper de ses lèvres malgré sa fierté qui l'empêchait d'y pendre tous son plaisir. Akashi tu es si mignon,je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effets là.

-La ferme..je…hnn

-Tu ? demanda le jeune homme accélérant subitement ses vas et viens qu'il avait commencé sur la hampe de son amant

-Bordel tu fais chier Koutaro,si tu t'arrêtes je te fais ta fête !grogna t'il

-Compris Akashi,sourit une fois de plus le capitaine,attend toi à monter au 7ème ciel,dit t'il en faisant descendre le short ainsi que le boxer de son adorable coéquipier laissant voir à sa vue son sexe tendu de désir,un regard plein de malice se faisant dans le regard de l'as venant embrasser le sommet de son petit ami le suçotant avec merveille tel une vraie glace,les joues de son adonis maintenant enflammée d'un rouge exquis qui témoignait du plaisir qu'il pouvait avoir.

Bokuto prenant sa verge dans sa chaude et douce cavité buccale imprimant de long va et viens accompagné de petit bruit de suçon,ajoutés aux gémissements plus qu'excitant du passeur qui avait plongé ses doigts dans la chevelure d'argent du volleyeur.

-Ko….kou…koutaro soupirait t'il

Le capitaine continuant encore un long moments son manège taquinant son amant touchant les points les plus sensible de son corps le faisant languir au plus au point,si il savait a quel point Keiji le rendait fous lui et son petit cul sexy (Nda :dédicace à toi señorita x) ) Bokuto finissant par effeuiller complètement le jeune noiraud de ses rêve qui lui faisait tant envie,le jeune passeur au cheveux de jais ayant fait de même avec son enthousiaste et au combien énergique de capitaine bipolaire,et avant de retourner la situation fois d'Akashi Keiji il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement,le noiraud préparant son petit ami à venir lui rendre une visite au combien plaisante,la main de l'ébène excitant au plus au point l'argenté qui haletait et gémissait le nom de son amant de façon tellement sensuel que se dernier se demandait encore comment il faisait pour ne pas le prendre maintenant,cédant à sa pulsion de désir il pénétra doucement Koutaro ayant tout de même enfilé une protection,commençant de long va et viens faisant peu à peu gémir son amant aux cheveux d'argent de plus en plus fort Bokuto exprimant également son plaisir,les deux hommes redécouvrant une fois de plus un plaisir exquis,le noiraud accélérant et ralentissant sa cadence faisant patienter comme un diable son adorable adonis de capitaine,celui ronchonnant de mécontentement au rythme plus lent de Keiji qui s'amusait à le torturer,un sourire naissant sur les lèvre de ce dernier qui accéléra d'ambler subitement offrant autant de plaisir qu'il pouvait à son argenté,ce dernier gémissant et criant presque le prénom de l'ébène,le plus jeune ne sachant absolument pas se qui était le plus merveilleux entre les charnelle caresses et rapide que lui faisait son petit ami sur son fruit défendu ou bien les jouissifs coup de reins qu'il lui donnait,les deux jeune homme se prouvant leurs amours durant un long moment avant d'arriver à l'extase plusieurs fois,Akashi ayant buté un nombre incalculable de fois sur la prostate de son capitaine,chacun rendant à cœur joie la monnaie de sa pièce à l'autre

-Sale chouette…je vais avoir du mal à marcher à cause de toi ! grognait le passeur

-Et moi tu me rends dingue Akashi sourit tendrement l'argenté venant embrassé son amant avec tendresse tout en l'enlaçant

Tandis que du cotés de Shoyo et Tobio

-Dit Kageyama ?

-Hum oui ?

-Tu me feras des passes demain ?

-On verra je dois encore bosser ma passe je veux que tu puisses la frapper parfaitement

-Yeah ! et je suis certain tu va arriver

-Hey ! c'est pas certain

-Bha alors tu vas pas y arriver ?

-Mais si évidemment crétin !

-Ben c'est ce que j'ai dis alors,sourit t'il de son sublime sourire sincère

-Oh tais toi imbécile rougit t'il ébouriffant les cheveux de soleil de son petit ami qui riait de bon cœur

* * *

**Et voilà *w* j'espère que cet os Lemon du bonheur BokuAka vous à plus autant qu'a moi x) j'ai fais tous mon possible pour détailler au mieux et j'espère vous avoir faits toute baver xD**


End file.
